Childs Play
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags To The Season Seven Episode, Childs Play.
1. Plans

_**Tony:**__ You know boss, we all have plans this holiday season. _

_**Gibbs**__: Cancel them. _

--

"You're really bothered by this huh?"

Tim nodded. "I was really looking forward to it. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Duty calls Probie."

"Yeah yeah…"

"Something you want to share Tim?" Gibbs entered at just the right moment, as usual.

Tony tried to think of a response to save his friend when something unexpected happened.

"Actually boss. I do. I'm tired of us having to miss being with our families on the holidays…well for me anyway…it's not fair, but more importantly, it's not right."

Gibbs stopped mid stride and landed at the front of Tim's desk. "That how you really feel?"

"Yes boss," he swallowed hard before sitting up straight. "That's how I feel."

"Then go."

"I didn't say that so we could leave."

"Then why did you?"

Tim hesistated. "I just wanted to see her boss. That's all."

"And you will McGee…but after we catch this killer. I'm sure there's a marine's family wishing they could be with him tonight." Gibbs noticed his change in expression.

"Point taken."

Tony watched Gibbs leave before placing himself in front of his partner. "That took some guts Probie…I'm proud of ya." He patted him on the shoulder. "My little McGoogle is all grown up."

Tim didn't appease him. "You're welcome."

"For what?"

"For saying what you couldn't." He managed a small smile.

"You saying I'm afraid to stick up to the boss?"

"Relax Tony…I'm pretty sure his mail man's scared to confront him. But sometimes things have to be said…even if there's no means to an end."

"Well I'm glad you said it…maybe on Christmas he'll remember it."

It was then the two of them exchanged grins and replied in unison. "Nah!"


	2. What About Your Mother Ducky?

_**Ziva:**__ What about your Mother Ducky?  
__**Ducky:**__ Mother is comfortable. Thank you. Staff take good care of her, poor dear, she barely recognizes me when I visit._

--

Ziva tried her best to be subtle as she washed the dishes, and Ducky dried.

"Did your Mother usually dry?"

He smiled slowly. "If by dry you mean sit comfortably in front of the television."

"It must be…_different _without her here, yes?"

"A bit." He focused his eyes on the task at hand. "But being alone is a running theme in the story of my life Ziva…it's simply the cards I've been dealt."

Her heart literally ached. "You are not the only one who's been dealt them."

"Now then, let's not go and put a damper on such a festive occasion…we are amongst friends, and we should cherish these moments."

Ziva nodded in agreement before handing him another plate. "Well said."

"Mother always said I had a way with words."

She smiled. "You certainly do."

They continued their task before moving back into the living room where Abby was curled up close to Gibbs side, and Tony and McGee were fighting over which movie to watch. The two friends shared a smile and quickly joined them. Because whether or not each of them returned to empty homes…right now they were with family. And right now is all they had.


	3. Mess With My Thanksgiving

_**Tony:**__ I don't like it when people mess with my Thanksgiving. _

_AN: I thought Tony looked a bit despondent during the closing scene. So here's a small follow up. _

--

Tony has been successful at putting on a cheerful façade all evening; or so he thought.

"DiNozzo!"

He held his head low at the sound of Gibbs' voice. He really thought he'd gotten away scott free. "Forget to give me a thanksgiving hug boss?"

"Enough of the jokes."

"Boss?"

"You look like your dog was just run over."

Tony cringed. "You know, that actually happened when I was six…saw the whole thing…he was always a ladies man…naturally…and he broke free from the leash to go after this hot looking poodle across the street…and well…let's just say he sacrificed himself in the name of love boss…"

Gibbs didn't smile.

"But honestly. I'm fine."

Gibbs continued to stare.

"Fine and dandy?"

And stare.

"Peachy keen?"

And stare.

"Okay, I give up…I'm just a little agitated my plans got ruined that's all."

"Poker and crab?"

"Well that…and I don't know…it's not really important."

"How about you let me decide what's important?"

"Fair enough…" he cleared his throat to buy himself some time. "I was feeling kind of nostalgic. Couldn't seem to pull my thoughts back to the present." He knew Gibbs understood what he meant, but asked anyhow. "You ever feel like that?" He didn't wait for answer. "Couldn't help but wonder what things would've been like if Kate hadn't…or Paula was still…or if Jeanne hadn't been…you know."

"Yeah DiNozzo. I know…"

"Guess I'm not surprised you picked up on it…I thought I did a pretty good job keeping it under wraps."

"Keep practicing."

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll get as good as you…" he almost head slapped himself. "Not that you hide the way you really feel boss…you're always very honest and forthcoming."

Gibbs managed a smile. "Feel better?"

"A little…but nothing a night crying myself to sleep won't fix."

"I've heard bourbon helps."

Tony shook his head. "Not anymore."

Gibbs was literally at a loss for words.

"Thanks for the concern boss…and in the spirit of the holiday, I'm thankful that I can never pull one over on you."

"And you never will."

Tony turned to walk away when Gibbs caught up with him a second time. "You know what else helps DiNozzo?"

"A cold basement and hand tools?"

"Letting the memories come."


	4. Who's Gonna Watch The Game With Me?

_**Abby:**__ So what are you bringing to Ducky's dinner?_

_**Gibbs**__: I'm not sure I'm going. _

_**Abby:**__ What do you mean you're not going? Who's gonna carve the turkey? Who's gonna watch the game with me? Who's gonna eat too much pie?_

--

Not long after the game was over, Gibbs walked a very gleeful Abby out to her car.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you came?"

"Only a couple hundred times."

"Good." She hugged him tight. "Just making sure."

He opened her car door and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Night Abs."

She hesitated getting inside. "I'm really thankful to have you in my life Gibbs."

"I know Abs."

"No, I mean really really thankful. Like I don't know what I'd do without you, thankful."

Gibbs only smiled.

"I know I use a lot more words than you do sometimes…okay…all the time. But I don't think there are enough words in the universe that can express what you mean to me…"

"Abs…"

"Let me finish…I'm thankful for every single caf pow you've brought me…every glare you've given me…every threat, every kiss on the cheek, every hug, every smile…every time you sneak up on me, even thought I might act like I hate it, I really love it…and most importantly, for every time you've been there for me."

Gibbs continued to smile. "Don't mention it."

"Too late," she mirrored his smile. "I just want to make sure you know that I love you to little bits and pieces and nothing on this earth will ever make that go away…"

"I believe you."

"Good." She nodded in relief, before giving him another hug. "Now aren't gonna say why you're thankful for me?"

Gibbs felt a bit out of his element. "Abs, I'm not any good at this."

"Gibbs…it's Thanksgiving."

"You know I'm more of an action guy."

She nodded. "Then show me."

And after a few moments of silence he signed to her.

"_You're the best thing in my life." _

And that was all it took for tears to well up in her eyes. "Aww Gibbs."

She embraced for the fifth time that evening, both of them using actions and words to express the one thing that matters more than anything…

Love.


End file.
